


Turning A Blind Eye And Pretending To Be Tough

by TheLemonKing



Series: The Part of Me That Hates You [1]
Category: Mozaik Role (Manga), Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drabble, F/F, Love/Hate, My First Fanfic, Rough Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLemonKing/pseuds/TheLemonKing
Summary: Ever since Kubohara's disappearance, Gumi's dreams began to take a more.."Intimate" turn.Based off of the manga adaptation of Mozaik Role





	Turning A Blind Eye And Pretending To Be Tough

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this account for a whole year and finally decided to write something for it.
> 
> For context: Kokusenya is the name of the black haired Gumi featured in the song and manga.

She had gotten used to the dreams by now, the dreams where she guiltlessly slaughters the person she most detests. But this...this was an entirely different demon one that left her with more confusion than Kubohara’s disappearance ever did. She wouldn’t be in some dark void fighting a curbstomp battle against some mysterious figure, instead, she was in the occult club’s meeting room.

The greenette was pressed into the wall locked in a deep, aggressive kiss with that same girl. The most drastic change to her dream however, was the girl. She wasn’t a silhouette like in her previous dreams, it was clear as day who had her pinned against the wall, running her hands through her hair and biting at her lower lip, Kokusenya.

The same Kokusenya who’d toy with her with possible leads on Kubohara that lead to nowhere, the same Kokusenya who she nearly got into a fight with not even a day earlier, and here she was..squirming against her, moaning against her lips as the other girl’s tongue swirled around hers. The two of them tore at each other’s uniform like rabid animals, leaving the pair in just their bra and panties. Kokusenya pulled away from the kiss, a thick strand of saliva connecting the two as she almost immediately shot for her neck. The black haired girl dragged her tongue along her sensitive neck causing her to buck her hips against her assailant and let out a shaky mewl, her hands slowly dragging farther down her arms to her chest, her stomach, and finally her panty-covered crotch.

She woke up with a sharp gasp, jolting out of bed as the loud, obnoxious ringing of her alarm clock echoed through the room. “God damnit…” She muttered under her breath, she could feel her heart beating out of her chest, her face flushed red.

The dreams took on this intimate form for the next few days, sometimes it’d be just like the one from the night before, other times Kokusenya had her bent over her desk, and sometimes it took place in her own bedroom with Kokusenya straddling her waist, kissing her deeply and grinding into her. At this point, Kubohara was the least of her problems. She’d wake up exactly the same, in the middle of the night flustered out of her mind with wet spot in her pajama shorts.

The greenette let out a loud groan of frustration and threw her pillow across the room, if this was all a game..it was clear that Kokusenya was winning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what can be improved in the comments.


End file.
